


I'd Come For You

by HPslashSPNLuver92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPslashSPNLuver92/pseuds/HPslashSPNLuver92
Summary: AU, OOC, WINCEST!Song by Nickelback.Finally, away from the Life and in college - Stanford, of all places - Sam could be happy and himself. Except for the fact that he left the most important person to him behind...Until, one afternoon, a surprise visitor arrives - and changes his life.





	I'd Come For You

**Author's Note:**

> ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER: Every content, character, plot etc. that anyone is able to recognize as other's property is NOT mine. I have no intention to get into any trouble involving law and money.
> 
> ULTIMATE WARNING: So far most of my stories are turning out to be SLASH and MPREG. So they may contain mature, Male/Male Relationship and not so graphic sex scenes between two men. If you can't stand these or don't want to read them, please leave this story behind!
> 
> Stanford-era, pre-series AU, OOC. WINCEST!
> 
> I wrote this a while back, while listening to the Nickelback song with the same title. It's full of sap, and I love to make Sam cry. :P
> 
> If you're into romantic sap, you're - hopefully - gonna have fun.
> 
> On to the story! Enjoy!

Sam sighed as he turned the page in his book, pen lazily drawing out the letters of his notes on the paper. He rested his head on his fist, elbow pressing down the tabletop as his mind grew heavier by the minute. Every piece of information slowly trickled out of his brain, as the chirps of birds outside lulled him into a semi-awake state. The open window spouted the pleasant warmth of spring into his dorm room, but he already had some backlog of studying left. He wanted to get to it in the spring break, but his friends dragged him away for a nice holiday to the summer house of his roommate's family.

Sam shook his head slightly to wake himself up and turned to the next page of the law book. His eyes strayed for a moment to the picture-frame on his desk, and the strong sense of homesickness assaulted him. The picture inside was taken a couple days before he left for college... Before the big fight...

It was him and his brother, Dean, sitting on the hood of the Impala, Dean's arm around Sam's shoulders, that cocky, woman-magnet smirk on his face, while Sam had a shy grin on him. He had his head leant against Dean's shoulder, fitting right into the crook of the older boy's neck. Sam felt his throat constrict at the sight, secret emotions fighting for their way out of the locked room of his mind and soul. He took a deep breath to rein them in, but his heart always twisted from the look of sadness in Dean's eyes. As if he had known what Sam had been planning...

Tearing his eyes away from the picture, Sam continued taking notes from the book.

He ignored the door suddenly slamming open, revealing the only person who would come into the room like this when Sam was inside:

"Hey, Bigfoot!" exclaimed Frankie and Sam groaned as the muscular, tattooed arms slammed onto his shoulders in an exaggerated hug. More like a pounce, thought Sam in irritated amusement.

"Get off me, you neanderthal" Sam shoved at his friend, keeping it playful. Frankie stumbled back and collapsed onto his bed, instantly arranging himself into his "cool kid" pose: leaning on his elbows, one leg bouncing on top of the other knee. "Shouldn't you be studying for Econ right now?"

"The fuck cares 'bout it?" Sam just rolled his eyes at that. He knew Frankie could easily get excellent grades – he usually does – but he has to show a tough guy image for some reason. "Shouldn't you be in your natural habitat, Sasquatch?"

Sam whirled around angrily, glaring at the younger man.

"I told you not to call me that" he snarled viciously before he could catch himself. Feeling ashamed of his outburst at the deer-in-the-headlights look Frankie was giving him, he blushed and turned back to his book. "And I'm studying – unlike you." He tried to untangle the knot on his insides that was tied by that nickname. It was Dean's nickname for him, since he had shot up in height...

"Your loss" mumbled Frankie softly, making Sam hunch over in shame. What was wrong with him? Was he such a reclusive freak that he must alienate the few friends he managed to get?

As he heard lighter footsteps approaching the room, he decided to sink back into his law book, hoping to disappear from this plane of existence. He vaguely heard Jess greeting the two of them, but he just grunted as a reply. His tense body relaxed slightly, when the girl's lithe arms wrapped around him in a quick hug. One slender hand slid down his back soothingly, before she turned to Frankie. Judging by the emanating giggling, she must have landed somehow in the younger man's lap. Sam was jealous of the obvious, long-lasting love between the two, although he was relieved that Jess hadn't kept a grudge because of his blatant refusal to flirt, let alone date. He had thought about it when he had met her, but he had instantly felt like a traitor to his feelings and Dean...

And when Frankie moved into his dorm room, the girl immediately set her eyes on him. Sam, though, could have her as one of his best friends in his miserable life.

She was the first one he had talked about Dean to, as his ex-friend, not his brother. He'd been drunk, but still... At least his tears could be excused.

Sam closed his eyes, trying to ground himself in the present. He knew if he walked down that road, he would get lost in the painful memories. He could already hear the Impala's growl outside the building... He needed to focus!

Finally managing to turn to the last page of the chapter, he heaved a sigh of relief. He lazily scrawled the appropriate notes down, vowing to go outside and hang out with the others, since this was the last day of the break.

"You hear that?" Jess asked suddenly with a curious, slightly confused tone. Sam turned around with a frown and found the pair gazing out through the window. Now that Sam paid attention, he heard an electric guitar echoing outside.

"Probably someone trying to serenade or pull a prank" Sam shrugged, turning back to his book, eager to finally slam it shut. He heard the others standing up and moving to the window, just as the lyrics bellowed through the campus:

_Just one more moment,_

_That's all that's needed..._

'Nickelback?' Sam frowned. He kinda liked the band, they had some good songs. Why would someone play a song of theirs for everyone to hear? They were pretty unpopular, although Sam didn't understand fully why.

_Like wounded soldiers_

_In need of healing_

_Time to be honest,_

_This time I'm pleading,_

_'Please, don't dwell on it,_

_'Cause I didn't mean it.'_

This was one of their more romantic songs that was actually Sam's favorite. One of his favorites, to be exact. This was what he had listened to during his phase before he left for college and even after that for a couple of weeks. He had spent that time dreaming and fantasizing about Dean turning around and declaring he wanted Sam in his life forever. Sam didn't care how or about the extent of it, he just wanted it to happen. And it never did...

_I can't believe I said I'd lay_

_Our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter 'cause_

_I made it up, forgive me now_

_And-_

"That car's so familiar" Jess spoke, interrupting the song to Sam's annoyance.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet" Frankie replied.

_-my soul's inside out,_

_Gotta be some way that I can_

_Make it up to you now,_

"I know!" Jess cried out. "Sam, it's the Impala, from your picture."

"What?" Sam jumped when his name was called then was frozen in shock. There's no way, not possible-

"And that's the guy!" added Frankie, just as Jess grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him to the window. When Sam looked out his mouth fell open.

The black Chevrolet Impala that he knew so well was glinting in the sunlight, inviting everyone's gaze towards her and calling out for only one.

And next to her, leaning against the hood beside an open door, with the music blaring from its speakers:

"Dean...?" Sam breathed out, just as the electric guitars and the drums exploded through the air for the chorus:

_I'd come for you,_

_No one but you,_

_Yes, I'd come for you,_

_But only if you told me to._

_And I'd fight for you,_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you,_

_You know, I'd always come for you._

As the music continued blaring, Sam could feel the weight of a gaze he missed so terribly. He would recognize it from anywhere, even from miles away... Even with the shades covering those emerald-green eyes...

The crowd slowly began gathering around the spectacle, most of them confused, but some rocking out to the music. Sam caught another pair of lovers gently swaying in each other's arms to the song. His heart contracted painfully at the sight, but as the chorus ended, giving way to music, his insides evaporated, replaced by wriggling snakes: Dean turned his head to his window, eyes stabbing through the sunglasses and right into Sam's hazel-green. Sam jumped when with one beat of the drum the music screeched to a halt, just for the singer to start up again:

_I was blindfolded,_

_But now I'm seeing,_

_My mind was closing,_

_Now I'm believing._

Sam knew the moment Dean stood up straight that his brother, as always, planned his moves to a T. The older man never liked going into important hunts without a step-by-step plan, despite trying to act like a devil-may-care badass. That's why he was an outstanding hunter: when it counts, he doesn't rush in guns blazing, contrary to popular belief. He was meticulous and precise, making every shot count and worth it.

This time was no exception: Sam felt like a prey under Dean's scrutiny, the kind that's too important – dare he say, too precious – to let slip away and escape forever.

Dean walked out in front of the car and pulled his shades off. Sam could see even from here the blood vessels littering the whiteness of the man's eyes and the reddened, puffy skin around them. Sam crumbled on the inside. Had Dean been crying?

_I finally know just what it means_

_To let someone in,_

_To see the side of me that_

_No one does or ever will_

_So if you're ever lost and_

_Find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to_

_Bring you home, here and now_

_This I vow..._

Sam just watched dumbfounded as Dean threw his glasses onto the green grass then shed his iconic leather jacket, which followed the shades. The mud-caked, dirty boots were kicked off and Dean even pulled his socks off, chucking them onto the growing pile. Some of the people turned to each other, whispering, one or two even chuckling at the bewildering sight, but Sam felt tears gather in his eyes. He had vowed to himself never to cry again, never to show weakness...

And here was Dean, throwing away all his defenses, leaving himself bare for everyone to see.

And all of it was for Sam.

The lyrics echoing in the air were like a punch to Sam's gut. Dean planned all this... Willingly did this for him!

As the chorus repeated, filled with that one promise, bellowing it over and over again, Dean stretched his arms to the side, his fierce look translating as: 'This is me: take it or leave it!' Sam's lungs contracted with a sob, jarring his arms, which he didn't even remember crossing. Now he felt the tight grip of his fingers on his upper-arm as he tried to keep himself together. Another, smaller hand joined his as Jess wrapped her arm around him, trying to comfort him. A small whine escaped him as he tried to compose himself and he wanted to close his eyes against the tears fighting for escape, but he just didn't want to tear his eyes away from the scene outside, fearing that it was an illusion, a dream, which will disappear any moment...

_No matter what gets in my way,_

_As long as there's still life in me,_

_No matter what, remember:_

_You know, I'd always come for you_

A heavy grip on his shoulder shook him slightly and he turned to Frankie, who was gazing up at him with some understanding.

"Go on" the younger man muttered just low enough to be heard over the music. "He's here for you." Sam glanced back at Dean, whose eyes filled to the brim with a fire Sam had never seen in his life. He turned away from the window, suddenly unsure. Dean lived for hunting, enjoyed it so much, the adrenaline rush, the excitement, the close-calls that turn into triumphs... Sam wanted normal, to have a regular, 9 to 5 job as a lawyer, to leave the world of supernatural behind, to end the darkness that seemed to follow him around...

But Dean was here, sacrificing his love for hunt, stripping off that side of him, willingly and for Sam...

He hoped his decision won't backfire on him.

The moment the music halted again, only guitar playing under the first words of the chorus, the front doors of the dormitory slammed open. Sam couldn't recall the flight down the stairs, the dash through the corridors, thankfully empty since everyone was watching the scene outside. He was in his room one moment then on the top of the stairs outside the next, mere feet separating him from his brother, who watched him intently, arms now lowered but still bare and vulnerable.

Sam's face crumpled and during the resurrecting electric guitars and drums he jumped over the steps and shot forward...

He landed straight into Dean's arms, colliding hard with him.

But his brother held him tight and stood his ground.

Their hug was the tightest in their whole lives and the world instantly ceased to exist around them. Sam buried his face into Dean's shoulder, muffling his sobs as his fingers curled around the thin, slightly damp T-shirt. His nose was filled with the cologne and the gun-powder and the leather and Dean...

Dean's hand slid up Sam's back, ending up with fingers tangled up in the younger man's brown locks. Sam felt his brother's head leaning against his and the two began slowly swaying from side to side, Dean leading both of them. They soaked up the real, actual feel of the other's body, melting together as one. Two souls cried out to the Heavens in joy as they finally reunited.

_No matter what gets in my way,_

_As long as there's still life in me,_

_No matter what, remember:_

_You know, I'd always come for you'_

_T_ hrough the sudden eruption of cheers around them, Sam heard Dean whisper the words into his hair, not actually singing, just confessing. Sam pulled back, wiping at his cheeks, and looked at his brother, hoping to get an explanation for his sudden appearance. After everything... Dean being here counts as a miracle.

Then Dean gripped Sam's head, cradling his jaw with both hands and, changing some of the actual lyrics to get his message across, whispered:

_"I've crawled across this world for you,_

_I will do anything you want me to,_

_And I hope you remembered_

_That I'd always come for you."_

Unable to keep himself still any longer, Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's full ones. Dean seemed to expect his rash, raw action: he immediately tilted his head so the kiss could deepen and his fingers gripped Sam's locks tightly.

The music cut off in the car and the next song began blaring from the speakers, a harder Nickelback song. Dean pulled back and quickly hurried to the car, reaching in and shutting the tape player off. He made sure to lock the car door before returning to Sam, who was watching his actions with nostalgic amusement, an indulging smile on his face.

Without a word, Dean yanked Sam back into his arms and resumed the interrupted kiss, which the younger man had no complaints about. It took them minutes to, at last, detach themselves from one another.

"I missed you so much" Dean whispered and Sam caressed the stubbled cheek tenderly before replying with a chaste, short kiss.

"Why did you come?" he asked, still in disbelief that Dean would choose him.

"I love you" Dean answered. "Isn't that enough reason?"

"But I'm not normal for you" Sam argued, but his hold was tight on his brother, unable to let him leave. "I want a house, kids, even a freakin' dog..." Dean chuckled at that but his gaze stayed serious and expectant. "I don't want to hunt anymore."

"Good" Dean nodded, his forehead rubbing against Sam's. "Having you, living with you is more important than anything else for me." Dean leaned back and, without breaking their embrace, reached down to his jacket. "In fact..." He fished an envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Sam. When the younger man opened it, he found an acceptance letter into Stanford for Dean Michael Winchester.

"H-how...?"

"I wasn't as bad of a student as you thought" Dean said, his chest lifting with pride. "Plus a couple of favors..." Sam snickered at the wink, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes. "I'm here to stay, kiddo."

Sam pressed another kiss to Dean's mouth and before Dean reclaimed his lips again, he uttered:

"I love you, too, so much..."

_The End_


End file.
